Kencan
by reycchi
Summary: "Oke, kalo gitu aku janji gak akan neror kamu jadi pacarku lagi-"/"-asal kamu mau pergi kencan sama aku. Gimana?"


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Kencan © reynyah

* * *

 **Summary:**

"Oke, kalo gitu aku janji gak akan neror kamu jadi pacarku lagi—"/"—asal kamu mau pergi kencan sama aku. Gimana?"

* * *

 **Warning:**

AU, OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo(s).

* * *

 **Kencan**

a story about Alibaba and Morgiana

by reynyah

* * *

"Morgiana! Plis!" Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Alibaba memohon seperti itu di depan sang gadis magenta. "Plis banget jadi pacar aku!"

Morgiana menghela napas. Gadis ini tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menolak 'paksaan' Alibaba. Pemuda itu—yang mengaku cinta mati padanya—terus saja menerornya dengan segala macam cara. Diawali dengan sesuatu yang romantis; buket mawar, coklat, kartu ucapan, dan kaset musik favorit Morgiana. Tidak berhasil, Alibaba mencoba cara yang lebih liar; pernyataan terang-terangan di seluruh media sosial yang membuat Morgiana sedikit trauma untuk sekedar log in. Tidak juga berhasil, Alibaba menggunakan cara liar berikutnya; berteriak di atap sekolah, meminta Morgiana menjadi pacarnya. Masih juga gagal, Alibaba melancarkan jurus terakhir.

Memohon di hadapan Morgiana langsung.

Sialnya Alibaba, hingga hari inipun jurus terakhirnya masih gagal.

"Terima aja, Morgiana!" bujuk Hakuryuu, sobat sehidup semati Alibaba yang sangat mendukung hubungan kedua sejoli itu. "Alibaba itu nggak jelek, kok. Jelek banget tapinya."

Morgiana berusaha menahan tawa sementara Alibaba menghajar sobatnya yang memiliki luka bakar di mata kiri itu. "Eh," Alibaba kembali menatap Morgiana. "Sebenernya kenapa kamu gak pernah mau terima aku jadi pacar?"

Morgiana diam. Sambil bertopang dagu, gadis manis yang cukup digemari di Akademi Balbadd itu menukas, "Gak ada alasan khusus, aku cuma gak mau punya pacar."

Alasan klise, namun cukup membuat Alibaba depresi setengah tahun.

"Emang lo segitu gak sukanya sama Alibaba?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Alibaba yang tengah menangisi nasib.

"Udah kubilang, aku cuma gak mau pacaran," tegas Morgiana sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Bukannya gak suka sama Alibaba atau siapapun."

"Berarti kamu suka dong, sama aku?!" tanya Alibaba girang. Seketika air matanya berhenti mengalir keluar.

"Nggak gitu juga," dengus Morgiana mulai kesal. "Udah, ya, aku mau masuk kelas."

"Bentar!" cegah Alibaba sambil menahan lengan Morgiana. "Oke, kalo gitu aku janji gak akan neror kamu buat jadi pacarku lagi—"

Ketegasan pemuda itu membuat Morgiana mengangkat alisnya heran.

"—asal kamu mau pergi kencan sama aku. Gimana?"

Gadis bersurai magenta itu diam sejenak. Dirinya pergi berdua dengan laki-laki? Satu kalipun Morgiana tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi kecuali berdua dengan ayah atau salah satu saudaranya. Morgiana kerap kali merasa risih jika pergi berdua dengan laki-laki yang bukan anggota keluarganya. Akan tetapi, menolak ajakan Alibaba ini sama artinya dengan membiarkan dirnya terus-menerus diteror.

Mungkin inilah saat baginya untuk keluar dari zona nyaman.

"Baiklah," Morgiana memberikan persetujuannya. "Kapan?"

"Sepulang sekolah hari ini!" sahut Hakuryuu melihat Morgiana mulai menyalakan lampu kuningnya. "Lo kosong, kan?"

Alibaba menyodok perut sobatnya pelan. "Gue yang bikin acara kenapa elo yang ngatur?"

Hakuryuu meringis memohon ampun.

"Sepulang sekolah, ya? Kebetulan aku kosong," tanggap Morgiana. Dia kemudian berpaling pada Alibaba. "Kamu bisa gak?"

"Bisa!" angguk Alibaba dengan wajah seolah menantang. "Biar aku samper kamu ke kelas."

Memutuskan untuk tidak mundur lagi, Morgiana mengangguk lalu bergegas membalikkan badan dan pergi. Hanya ini kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk menjauhkan Alibaba dari dirinya.

Ya, hanya ini.

"Lo ada usul?" tanya Hakuryuu pada Alibaba begitu Morgiana sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Soal apaan?" balas Alibaba dengan dahi berkerut.

"Gimana caranya biar si Kougyoku mau gue ajak kencan juga?"

* * *

Sore harinya selepas bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Morgiana dengan tenangnya menunggu di depan kelas. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan Alibaba ingat akan janji 'kencan' mereka. Yah, dia melakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk menjauhkan diri dari pemuda bersurai kuning yang pelupa dan bertekad kuat itu, kan?

"Oiii! Morgiana!"

Morgiana menoleh. Ah, rupanya pemuda itu benar-benar datang. Segera gadis itu berdiri tegak, menyudahi sandarannya terhadap tembok. Tersenyum kecil, ia berkata, "Kita mau pergi kemana?"

Alibaba terkekeh. Ia sodorkan sebuah peta kota ke hadapan Morgiana. "Pilih satu tempat!"

Mata merah Morgiana membelalak sejenak melihat ketidaklogisan ide Alibaba. Sambil tersenyum kecil, gadis itu menyingkirkan peta kota dari hadapannya, membuat ia dan pemuda itu kini bertatapan. Morgiana mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya lalu menunjukkan itu di depan Alibaba. "Aku punya buku kupon gratis," ucapnya pelan. "Mau dipake, gak?"

Alibaba terkekeh sambil melipat lagi peta miliknya. "Boleh," jawab pemuda itu. "Bisa dipake dimana?"

Morgiana menggumam sambil membuka lembar demi lembar buku kuponnya. "Ada tiga tempat makan," ujarnya. "Restoran sushi, burger, sama ramen. Mau yang mana?"

"Dimana, ya..." gumam Alibaba sambil menatap langit-langit koridor. "Kita jalan aja dulu, entar kita makan di tempat makan pertama yang kita temuin! Gimana?"

Morgiana tersenyum setuju. Akhirnya, dua sejoli itu berjalan bersama, keluar dari kompleks Akademi Balbadd. Mereka menyusuri trotoar hingga tiba di sebuah pasar tradisional.

Pasar tradisional itu masih bernuansa tahun baru sebab kota ini baru saja melewatinya. Satu-satunya kuil di pasar tersebut masih cukup ramai dikunjungi orang yang berdoa, mengharap peruntungan tahun ini. Beberapa toko masih tutup, mungkin pengurusnya masih asyik berlibur di kampung halaman. Toko yang sudah bukapun hanya menjual barang seadanya. Pasar memang belum aktif sepenuhnya.

"Morgiana, liat." Alibaba menepuk pundak gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya lalu menunjuk sebuah kios. "Itu tempat makan ramen yang bisa pake kupon kamu, kan?"

Morgiana memutar kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Alibaba. Ya, dia melihat kedai ramen bertuliskan nama yang sama dengan apa yang tertera pada kupon miliknya.

"Iya," angguk Morgiana setelah menyamakan logonya. "Mau makan di sini?"

"Iya, soalnya kita udah janji soal 'tempat pertama kita temuin'," kicau Alibaba sambil menarik lengan Morgiana. "Ayo."

Kedua pelajar Akademi Balbadd itu berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah kios yang bertuliskan 'Oishi Ramen' di pintu masuknya. Mereka menunggu sambil duduk di tempat yang tersedia hingga seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang!" sapa pelayan perempuan berambut kuning itu riang. "Ini menunya, silakan memilih!"

Tanpa membuka menu, Morgiana mengeluarkan buku kuponnya lalu menunjukkan salah satu kupon kepada si pelayan. "Kupon ini bisa dipakai, tidak?"

"Bisa," angguk pelayan itu. "Selama belum lewat masa berlakunya, kami terima penggunaan kupon itu."

"Aku pesan menu A," ujar Alibaba setelah melihat kupon yang disodorkan Morgiana. "Dengan kupon itu berarti gratis menu B, kan?"

Si pelayan mengangguk.

Morgiana merobek kupon 'beli menu A gratis menu B' lalu menyerahkannya kepada pelayan tersebut. Sang pelayan mengulang pesanan dua insan di hadapannya lalu berbalik menuju dapur setelah Alibaba dan Morgiana membenarkan pesanan mereka.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tiba-tiba bawa kupon?" tanya Alibaba untuk menghapuskan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Nggak tiba-tiba," kilah Morgiana dengan nada bicara yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Aku emang selalu bawa kupon itu di tas. Terus kebetulan diajak jalan sama kamu jadi aku pake, deh."

Alibaba terkekeh. "Berarti emang rejeki aku aja gak usah bayar dobel."

"Emangnya aku minta dibayarin?"

"Morgiana..." Alibaba menghela napas. "Seenggaknya dalam kencan pertama dan terakhirku sama kamu ini biarin aku jadi cowok yang rada bertanggung jawab, gitu."

"Oh, jadi aku ditraktir?"

"Iyalah!"

Morgiana mengangguk-angguk. "Oh ya," gadis berambut kuncir samping itu mendongakkan kepalanya. "Mumpung ini adalah kencan pertama dan terakhir, kayaknya wajar kalo kamu cerita kenapa kamu ngotot banget pacaran sama aku."

Sebelum Alibaba sempat buka mulut, pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan mereka datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen berbeda isi. Setelah para pengunjung kedainya mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu buru-buru minggat dari sana, kembali ke dapur tempat ia seharusnya berada.

"Aku cerita sambil makan, ya," ujar Alibaba sambil menyuapkan sesendok mie ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, enak. Jadi, gak ada alasan khusus, kok. Aku pingin jadian karena aku suka sama kamu. Sesederhana itu."

Masih mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya, Morgiana membalas, "Kalo cuma suka, kenapa harus jadian segala?"

Alibaba menggaruk kepalanya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eh, jangan tersinggung, ya," tugas Morgiana buru-buru. "Aku cuma mau tau aja kenapa jaman sekarang orang-orang terobsesi buat punya pacar, kayak kamu sama Hakuryuu."

Alibaba menaikkan alis kanannya. "Kamu tau darimana Hakuryuu obsesi punya pacar?"

"Darimana lagi kalo bukan Kougyoku?"

Nah, Alibaba lupa fakta bahwa selain dirinya dan Hakuryuu berteman dekat, Morgiana dan Kougyoku juga menjalin tali persahabatan yang cukup erat. "Oh ya," ucapnya geli. "Yah, ada sih, alesan malu-maluinnya."

Morgiana menggembungkan pipi kirinya, salah satu kebiasaan gadis itu yang membuat Alibaba gemas setengah mati. "Ada, ya?"

"T-tapi g-gak begitu malu-maluin," kekeh Alibaba canggung begitu sadar bahwa gadis yang duduk di hadapannya tidak suka mendengar fakta barusan. "Di antara kita aja, ya? Sebenernya di kalangan cowok-cowok angkatan kita itu ada semacam aturan tak tertulis buat jadian sama cewek yang disukai."

"Hm... terus?"

"Terus..." Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuh Alibaba. "Yaa... namanya aturan, kalo gak dilakuin pasti kena sanksi, kan?"

Masih tidak paham dengan maksud 'terselubung' Alibaba, Morgiana memiringkan kepalanya. "Cuma gak pacaran aja sampai dihukum?"

"B-bukan gitu juga, sih..."

Setelahnya, Morgiana tidak menjawab. Mereka berdua kini sibuk menghabiskan mangkuk ramen masing-masing dalam keheningan. Selesai menandaskan satu mangkuk ramen, Alibaba memanggil seorang pelayan lalu membayar. Tak lama, dua pelajar ini sudah berjalan kembali di trotoar pasar tradisional tadi.

"Kenyang, ya," ucap Morgiana sambil mengelus perutnya pelan. "Habis ini kita kemana, Alibaba-san?"

"Kamu masih mau beli makanan?" tanya Alibaba. "Atau cuma mau beli barang?"

Bingung, Morgiana kemudian membuka buku kuponnya. Di sana, ia menemukan satu lembar kupon yang berhasil mengukir senyum pada wajahnya. "Karaoke?"

"E-eh?" Alibaba mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-aku sih, gak masalah... cuma emangnya gak akan dicurigain kalo karaokean cuma berdua?"

"Bener juga," sahut Morgiana diiringi sekejap semburat merah pada pipinya. "Kalo gitu lain kali kita ajak Hakuryuu sama Kougyoku buat karaoke bareng."

"Setuju," sambut Alibaba senang. "Ada kupon lain?"

Morgiana menggeleng. "Sisanya cuma kupon makanan. Oh, ada satu kupon buat nginep di hotel yang jelas gak mungkin kita pake, kan?"

"I-iyalah," sahut Alibaba dengan wajah merah. "I-itu sih, buat kamu sekeluarga aja."

"Iya, ya..." gumam Morgiana lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Merasa tidak memiliki keputusan lain, ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ke arah Alibaba. "Kalo gitu, kita pulang aja, Alibaba-san."

Alibaba mengangguk setuju sebab dirinya sendiri sudah tidak punya ide tempat untuk dikunjungi lagi. "Aku anter kamu sampai rumah, ya?"

Morgiana tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

* * *

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, Morgiana tidak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai perasaan Alibaba dan dirinya sendiri. Baginya, Alibaba merupakan sosok teman baik yang dapat diajak bekerja sama, tidak lebih. Perasaannya pada Alibaba hanyalah sebatas perasaan suka dan kagum seorang teman.

Morgiana tahu Alibaba tidak main-main dalam menyatakan perasaannya. Gadis manis perasa yang berkedok tidak peka itu rupanya dapat merasakan ketulusan dalam tiap kata yang Alibaba lontarkan di hadapannya. Ya, Morgiana tahu persis Alibaba tidak me'nembak'nya semata-mata hanya untuk pamer.

Alibaba serius dengan hubungan mereka.

Sesekali Morgiana melirik pemuda bermata kecoklatan yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menyatakan perasaan sayang kepadanya, delapan kali? Sepuluh kali? Empat belas kali? Morgiana sendiri tidak ingat. Yang jelas, seluruh pernyataan itu selalu berakhir dengan penolakan dari sisi Morgiana.

"Kapan nyampe, nih?" tanya Alibaba yang kelihatan mulai lelah berjalan kaki, sekaligus memecah keheningan di antara mereka juga.

"Itu," Morgiana menunjuk sebuah rumah bertingkat satu dengan pagar yang dihiasi tanaman rambat berbunga. "Rumahku."

Alibaba tersenyum. Ketika mereka tengah tiba di depan rumah yang tadi ditunjuk Morgiana, Alibaba berkata, "Mungkin selamat tinggal," senyum pemuda itu. "Soalnya besok aku gak akan neror kamu lagi, sesuai janji aku. Lelaki sejati nggak menarik ucapannya."

Morgiana tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Makasih buat waktunya hari ini, ya."

"Aku yang harusnya bilang makasih," sanggah Alibaba sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku pulang dulu, ya, Morgiana. Kamu juga mendingan cepet-cepet masuk."

Morgiana mengangguk lalu mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud mengucapkan selamat tinggal lewat lambaian tangan. Alibaba balas melambaikan tangannya sambil kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan pergi.

Kaki Morgiana belum juga beranjak. Gadis magenta itu masih memaku tatapannya pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning dalam balutan seragam Akademi Balbadd yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya.

Kini, mengapa dirinya merasa sepi?

"Alibaba-san!"

Yang dipanggil tentu saja menoleh. "Ada apa, Morgiana?"

Morgiana, tanpa sempat berpikir panjang, berlari menyusul Alibaba lalu berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu terengah-engah, napasnya tak terkendali. Alibaba hanya bisa menatap mata merah itu dengan penuh rasa heran.

"Jangan... pergi..." pinta Morgiana pelan, lebih seperti berbisik hingga hanya pemuda di hadapannya yang dapat mendengar.

Alibaba tersenyum kecil. "Aku kan, harus pulang."

"Bukan begitu maksudku," ralat Morgiana sambil mengusap peluh yang muncul di dahinya akibat berlari sejenak. "M-maksudku, jangan berhenti menerorku..."

"Hah?" Alibaba tidak bisa menahan rasa herannya kali ini. "Tapi aku udah janji, kan?"

"A-aku..." Wajah Morgiana perlahan berubah merah. "A-aku mau, j-jadi pacarmu..."

"Eh?"

Morgiana tersenyum kecil, merasa berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian dalam dirinya. "Aku mau jadi pacar Alibaba-san."

Alibaba tersenyum lagi. "Astaga, Morgiana..."

Keduanya kemudian tersenyum kecil dilatari tenggelamnya matahari di ufuk barat.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

AliMor lain yang terselesaikan xD review?


End file.
